


Отпусти

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Female Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) - Freeform, Genderswap, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22030240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: По покрасневшим щекам Скорпии текли слёзы. Казалось, что ещё чуть-чуть, и она сорвётся, и тогда отчаянное разрушительное пламя уничтожит всё вокруг, включая самого Смоука.
Relationships: Smoke/Scorpion, Tomas Vrbada/Hanzo Hasashi
Kudos: 2





	Отпусти

Он крепко сжал её в своих объятиях, с трудом догнав и постаравшись задержать как можно дольше.

— Томаш, отпусти! — зарычала Скорпия, однако вырывалась слишком слабо, явно без особого желания. Смоук мягко провёл ладонями по её напряжённым плечам, успокаивая.

— Прошу тебя, давай вернёмся.

— Я не хочу его видеть!

Он чувствовал, как её трясло, и, вздохнув, медленно развернул к себе лицом. По покрасневшим щекам Скорпии текли слёзы. Казалось, что ещё чуть-чуть, и она сорвётся, и тогда отчаянное разрушительное пламя уничтожит всё вокруг, включая самого Смоука. А Эненре крайне не хотелось быть испепелённым, учитывая, что отнюдь не он был виновником испорченного настроения Хасаши.

— Тише, — прошептал Смоук, прижав к себе Скорпию. Та инстинктивно попыталась оттолкнуть Эненру, уперевшись ладонями в его грудь. Точно, Скорпия ведь терпеть не могла объятия, хотя совсем недавно спокойно подпускала к себе криомансера, позволяя ему переходить любые грани. Но к Смоуку она могла относиться иначе и, облажайся он в своих утешениях, и её доверие к нему будет моментально потеряно.

Томаш нерешительно погладил Хасаши по волосам, мысленно уговаривая перестать сопротивляться. Так они простояли некоторое время, и Смоук хотел снова предложить Скорпии вернуться на базу, как вдруг со стороны Хасаши послышались всхлипывания. Она тихо заскулила, уткнувшись лбом в широкую грудь Эненры. Как ни странно, но для Томаша это был хороший знак — рядом с ним Скорпия наконец смогла расслабиться, избавившись от напускного образа всегда сильной и независимой женщины. Здесь и сейчас она была слабой и беспомощной, нуждающейся в заботе любимого мужчины.

Ранее ему не хватало решимости сделать первый шаг, именно поэтому в прошлый раз он остался в тени и едва не упустил, не исключено, что единственную возможность стать счастливым. А теперь ему представился второй шанс, и больше сомнений быть не может.

Он подарил ей самый нежный и чувственный поцелуй, и только луна, отражающая свой бледный свет от заснеженной поверхности, стала свидетельницей зарождения нового союза, подкреплённого самым сильным и прекрасным чувством.

***

Раз за разом Смоук проигрывал в голове эту фантазию, доводя себя до бессонницы, которая, пожалуй, была ничем по сравнению со страданиями, терзавшими его душу и сердце. Но он должен был выспаться — в конце концов, завтра на свадьбе лучшего друга ему предстоит весь день улыбаться, максимально правдоподобно изображая радость.

А после окончательно и навсегда отпустить _её_.


End file.
